<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmate scribbling by InfernumLilith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464045">Soulmate scribbling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumLilith/pseuds/InfernumLilith'>InfernumLilith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AUs (Zelith-Spellwell-Marith) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demoness!Lilith, DifferentAge!Mary, F/F, I am a sucker for Soulmates, Silly, Silly Arguments, Soulmate AU, Writing on Skin, helpful demons, marith, small multi-chapter fic, soft, tags to be continued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumLilith/pseuds/InfernumLilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with some red lines.<br/>It continued with simple greetings.<br/>One of them a mortal.<br/>The other an immortal demon with trust issues.<br/>Should Lilith risk it all for a chance at safety and happiness?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AUs (Zelith-Spellwell-Marith) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmate scribbling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my darlings. It's officially 2021 here and I wanted to do something to leave Part 4 behind. Happy New Year everyone! I needed something soft and happy so I decided to finish the first chapter of my second Soulmate fic. The fic will probably reach 4-5 chapters. This first instalment is going to be Lilith and how she processes the fact that she has a Soulmate. I hope you will guys enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The familiar tingling on her green skin didn’t go unnoticed by her; not when it spread violent goosebumps up and down her arm. She managed to shut down the urge of an involuntary shiver with a mere hand moving against her forearm in an attempt to hide the scribbling from prying eyes. There was no reason for it since the mark was hidden below her sleeve, but the mere presence of Lucifer fed her fear of what he might do if he caught wind of it. She wasn’t taking any chances. It took her days to accept the ridiculous fact that she was indeed connected to the mortal world by having a soulmate somewhere out there, but to actually confide in anyone around her was out of question. Lilith didn’t trust anyone. They could betray her in any given moment.</p><p>The memory of her first tingle was still vivid in her mind. It had been felt on her skin with the appearance of a few bright red lines almost 46 years ago. Lilith had flinched in alarm and fear. She had stared at them for a good ten minutes trying to decipher their origin. By then her whole arm had been filled with uneven red lines. Her first thought had been a suspicion of someone casting a spell on her or even cursing her, but who would dare to even think of harming a hair on the head of the Mother of Demons? Apart from Lucifer that is. But sneaky attacks were not Lucifer’s style. He never had the need for it. When he punished her, he always executed it in front of an audience. Intimidation, he had called it. Sadism was what Lilith called it.</p><p>No. It hadn’t been Lucifer. But also it hadn’t been a curse or a spell. She hadn’t felt any discomfort apart from the soft tingling when they had appeared. She had contemplated talking to Lucifer about it but in the end she had decided against it. As it turned out it was for her own good that she hadn’t. A little trip to the mortal world was all it took for Lilith to discover the origin of those red lines.</p><p>After a small investigation on her part, she had finally determined where the doodles had come from. The mortals called it “Soulmate scribbling”. The demoness had rolled her eyes at that. Why was she even surprised? Once more, someone else had made a decision about her life and sealed her fate for the worst. A fleeting hope of finally being free and experiencing love bloomed into her chest only to be shot dead by her own thoughts. Who was she kidding? As long as Lucifer had his hooves stubbornly pressed into her life, Lilith would never be free.</p><p>Annoyed Lilith had returned back to Hell and back to her own demonic skin. Ever since that day, the Mother of Demons always preferred her dresses with long sleeves. She couldn’t know what kind of troubles her soulmate could put her through and she never wanted to find out.</p><p>As it turned out the knowledge of a soulmate, hadn’t calmed Lilith’s spirit; quite the opposite in fact. She continued to live in fear of Lucifer finding out which led her to ignore her soulmate’s annoying writing for at least 18 years. However, for all of her annoyance, Lilith couldn’t deny that she caught herself drawing strength and comfort from the small drawings that appeared throughout the years during particularly haunting days.</p><p>One fond memory in particular kept flashing behind her eyes; one that brought a small tentative smile against her lips. Granted, it wasn’t exactly happy but it was one that Lilith treasured beyond everything, it was one that gave her strength. Her mind drifted back to that beloved memory and absentmindedly she ran a finger over the newest scribbling that she knew was still there.</p><p>After a particularly nasty punishment under Lucifer’s hand, the demoness was left on the floor of the Throne Room in a bloody battered mess. Lucifer’s anger became harder and harder to control which only made it harder for Lilith to endure. Even though Lucifer always seemed to forgive her, he never apologized like he usually did at the start, but even if he did; Lilith knew that he wouldn’t mean it.</p><p>Thankfully for Lilith two of her demon children that attended that spectacle of a punishment, stayed behind after the Throne Room had cleared out. Jezebeth and Kasdeya cradled their Mother carefully and carried her to her room. They took care of her wounds and didn’t fail to notice the black ink that marred her wrist. With a shared look they agreed to keep it between them but most importantly to never speak of it again. Even though demons were not known for their compassion, the bond between a Mother and their child was strong even in Hell.</p><p>In fact, Jezebeth was one of the few powerful demons Lilith had a hand in her creation. She was a demon who deceived people easily with her falsehoods. She preyed on enraged and weak souls and added fire to the flame when they gave in to their frustration, which was why Lucifer had put her in charge of the Torture Chambers.</p><p>Kasdeya, on the other side, was a very cunning female demon who specialized in poison. She wasn’t as powerful as her sister but she was useful enough to do Lucifer’s bidding on Earth which was what earned her the title of a higher demon.</p><p>When Jezebeth brushed a wet cloth over Lilith’s shoulder, Lilith’s eyes fluttered open. Upon noticing the demons, she quickly hid the writing under her palm and eyed them worriedly. “You can’t say anything.” She muttered fearfully.</p><p>“We won’t, Mother.” Jezebeth assured her and stood up. “Don’t worry.”</p><p>Kasdeya nodded and mimicked her sister. “We will leave you to rest.” The two demons walked to the exit. Kasdeya, though, halted after her sister left and turned towards Lilith. “You are lucky, you know.” She offered her a conspiratorial smile. “Finding your soulmate is a beautiful thing. I’ve seen it.” She paused. “On Earth.”</p><p>Lilith hadn’t expected that from the demon. “I cannot do that, my child. You know that.” There was not a point in even trying, she was quite certain and set on it but Kasdeya didn’t give up. Demons didn’t have emotions; they were creatures that cared about their own pleasure. The humans and witches believed so but they were wrong. Not all demons were heartless. None of Lilith’s creations were empty vindictive vessels. Lilith was a witch and a woman before she ever became a demon. Unbeknownst to her, by creating some of the creatures, she passed to them the ability to feel something as simple as human emotions. Lucifer called it weakness but Lilith secretly loved it and knew that it wasn’t the case.</p><p>Kasdeya was one of those demons. “Mother.” She shook her head. “Don’t let him take this away from you. If there is someone that can fool him, it is you, and you deserve so much more than him.” The demon offered Lilith a smile and retreated out of the room.  </p><p>“Kasdeya.” Lilith called timidly. The demon halted in her steps and diverted her eyes to the other woman. “Thank you.” Lilith muttered with uncertainty. The demon nodded and closed the door behind her.</p><p>Lilith hissed as she turned to lie on her side. The pain would have been unbearable to a mere witch or mortal but the demoness gritted her teeth with stubbornness and pushed back. Her eyes traveled down her forearm and the brunette smiled sorrowfully at the small word. <em>Hello! </em></p><p>One tear slipped from the corner of her eye and disappeared on her pillow. There was a person out there who wanted to meet her. Her Soulmate. But Lilith was afraid. As it turned out, she wasn’t afraid of Lucifer as much as she was afraid of being a victim to manipulation. What if that was another attempt at manipulation? She glanced at the word again. No. Kasdeya wouldn’t call it beautiful if that was the case and of course she had no reason not to trust her daughter. She would never betray her. Lilith brushed a finger over the word. Her lips were pulled into a small calming smile at the ticklish sensation against her skin. The tiny meaningless word gave her comfort and made her heart flutter with traces of hope. Yes, she still felt like a prisoner, but the inked word and Kasdeya’s talk ignited her soul, made her feel alive.</p><p>After that day, similar greetings made an appearance almost every day. They varied between hi’s, hello’s and good morning’s. Lilith came close to replying a few of those times but fear kept her back. She simply pulled down her sleeve and tried to ignore it altogether. The uncomfortable feeling appearing in her guts every time she didn’t reply, didn’t allow her to ignore the scribbling completely and neither did the warmth she felt in her gut. She could always be found in her Chamber, tracing each letter with her finger and wondering what could happen if…</p><p>If she answered…</p><p>If she got to know the person…</p><p>If she spoke to them once…</p><p>If she would ever get to meet them…</p><p>All the ifs tortured her soul and burned a hole in her mind. Constantly. Her heart begged her to give in, even if just for once.</p><p>A shy smile split her lips, her pearly white teeth flashed at the thought of her finally meeting her soulmate. She looked around through panicked eyes checking if Lucifer or one of his higher demons had noticed her far off look or her secretive smile. But, as always, nobody paid her any attention during Lucifer’s meetings. If she was being honest with herself she didn’t even know why it was “mandatory” for her to attend them.</p><p>A dying desire to find out what had been written on her arm, made her fingers itch. She just wanted to yank her sleeve and read the small greeting but she winched at the hard bite she gave the inside of her cheek to suffocate her urges.</p><p>As it appeared she didn’t have to wait long. When Lucifer dismissed them, she had to stop herself from flying to her Chambers and yanking her sleeve up. The normal greeting was absent; at its place stood what appeared to be a whole paragraph of whining scribbling.</p><p>
  <em>Look, I get it. Judging by your lack of answer, you probably don’t want to have a conversation with me. Even if it’s the decent thing to do at least once before you decide to cut all ties, but I just wanted to wish you a Happy New Year. Because I, at least, am a decent person. Have a great day.</em>
</p><p>Lilith chuckled at that. If her soulmate just knew, who she was.</p><p>Before she even realized what she was doing, she grabbed the quill from her bedside table and scribbled under her soulmate’s small rant.</p><p>
  <em>Happy New Year, my dear!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>